1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a saddle bag and, more particularly, to a saddle bag for use on and off a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saddle bags have been known and used on motorcycles or bicycles for many decades. The bags were designed in conjunction with a frame arrangement whereby the bags were affixed to the cycle in a somewhat permanent arrangement. That is, the bag and the attaching frame were intended to be attached to the cycle and left in place thereon. There were some bags that were designed to be attached and detached from the cycle and even a few of those removable bags were intended to be transported by hand in the manner of a carrying case when disassembled from the cycle.
The prior art saddle bags were affixed to the cycle without any regard for style or balance. The location of the bags on the cycle and the design shape of the bags often contributed to instability of the cycle potentially causing the cycle to crash. The bottom outside corners of the bags protruded and contacted the ground on turns and the like, further causing accidents to the cycle and damage to the bags. The removable bags were not designed for convenience of carrying and as a result, portions of the bag banged against the leg of the carrier. The bags were generally inconvenient to handle.